Laveuruntos
is in the centre of the Minon Plain. Overview Laveuruntos is known as the . It was the home of Laveurys. This labyrinth city isn't a place where humans can live, but a place where many fiends live. And amongst those fiends, it is the bull-headed fiend minotaurs that controls the labyrinth. However the minotaurs never come out of the labyrinth. Sometimes minotaur will come out with other fiends. The surface of the labyrinth is the home of cockatrices. Layout There are many buildings in the distance. The part that has already appeared on the ground surface is larger than Tesesia. The surface is not a maze. A huge building in the centre has stairs that descend to the underground. However there are many buildings on the ground are broken so it's difficult to head straight on path. A huge temple is built in the centre of the surface part of the labyrinth city Laveuruntos. Behind the temple is the statue of a six-armed bull-headed fiend. Below the huge statue is a large door. Beyond that there is a staircase that leads underground. It seemed like you could go underground from here. Architecture Labyrinth Laveurys kidnapped Heibos and used him as a hostage to force Rena to marry him. But Elios Pantheon didn't comply and left Heibos to die. Heibos was not killed but was forced to make for Laveurys. Demon King Modus overwhelmed Laveurys and rescued Heibos. Laveurys withdrawn as he feared Modus so he made the underground palace into a so nobody could get in. There are many layers in the underground labyrinth. The labyrinth created by special magic materials and dwarven magic skills is strong. A labyrinth built by dwarven master craft gives Laveurys power. That labyrinth gives Laveurys infinite power. Laveurys can recover infinitely as long as you are there It is difficult for the Elios deities to reach to the deepest part of the underground labyrinth. The power of the labyrinth is enormous. The underground is a complex maze. The shape of this labyrinth changes. Those who normally advance could not advance further from fifth level. And fifth level is a prison. It is a mechanism to lock in the intruders. You can not go below six levels without using a special method. It's not dark, as there are magic lights placed around. Also, the stone wall is decorated, and the decoration emits a pale light. The path of the labyrinth is so wide that it can be moved by a large number. The end of the fourth level has a transfer magic circle that leads to the fifth level. Fifth Floor The fifth level has large space there. The area is large enough to accommodate 10 or more cities, and the ceiling is very high. And on the ceiling there is a crystal as big as a city. The light comes from the crystal. Thanks to the light, this large space is so bright that you can not think of it as a labyrinth. There are also forests, lakes, fields and a city. 13 levels underground levels. Below the fifth level is the underground city where minotaurs lives. Thirteenth Floor The throne of Laveurys lies in the deepest end of the labyrinth. The ceiling is high and supported by a number of decorated columns, red carpet laid between the columns. Landmarks Ous is a town in the fifth level of the labyrinth. There are no walls in this town. There are no fiends that threaten Humans in the fifth level, so wall is unnecessary. The minotaurs ruled the city. The town of Ous is a town in the fifth level of the labyrinth city Laveuruntos. And this town was built by minotaurs for humans to live. The city has a population of 2,000. humans here are all brought by minotaurs from the outside, or their offspring. In other words, all the people in this town are livestock for the Minotaurus race. Stone houses complete with water and water are very good, comparable to the luxury homes of Ariadia Republic. And the huge crystal above the head darkens and lightens over time to create the day and night. Furthermore, there are abundant plants and water. It is possible to take various crops because the land is so rich that the power of the earth in the Minon Plain can be gathered by the magic power. Humans are carefully bred in these five levels. You can live richly if you close your eyes to some of the victims a year. Maybe you could live a richer life than you were on the above ground. They seem to be living better than Goblin, which is at least used by Human. Besides the Minotaur, there is no fiend threat. Probably safer than above ground. There is a temple in the centre in the town. At the gate of the temple there is an axe blade on the left and right emblem. It holy symbol of Evil God Laveurys. When you go to the back of the temple it becomes an altar and there is a huge statue over 10 meters. The statue is a creature that is a six-arms human body with a bullhead. It is an image of Evil God Laveurys. Culture Customs Foreign Relations ;Pasipaea Kingdom Government History Zarxis hides in the labyrinth, he tells Laveurys about Reiji being Rena's lover. Residents *Uhrwald Former Residents *Laveurys *Zune *Chichisuki *Munesuki Development References Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Central Continent